The invention is based on a fuel injection valve for internal combustion engines, of the kind known for instance from German Patent Disclosure DE 100 58 153 A1. The fuel injection valve shown there has a valve body in which a bore is embodied. On its end toward the combustion chamber, the bore is defined by a valve seat, in which a first row of injection openings and a second row of injection openings, the latter located on the combustion chamber side of the former, are embodied; the injection openings of both rows of injection openings discharge into the combustion chamber of the engine. an outer valve needle is located longitudinally displaceably in the bore and is guided in the bore in a portion facing away from the combustion chamber. Between the outer valve needle and the wall of the bore, a pressure chamber is embodied that can be filled with fuel at high pressure. On its end toward the combustion chamber, the outer valve needle has a valve sealing face, with which it cooperates with the valve seat for controlling the first row of injection openings. Centrally along its longitudinal axis, an inner bore extends in the outer valve needle, and an inner valve needle is located longitudinally displaceably in the inner bore. On its end toward the combustion chamber, the inner valve needle has a sealing face, with which is cooperates with the valve seat and thereby controls the opening of the second row of injection openings. The opening force on the inner valve needle is generated by exerting pressure on a pressure face, which after the outer valve needle has lifted is acted upon by the fuel pressure of the annular chamber.
If the outer valve needle and the inner valve needle are opened successively, then once the outer valve needle has lifted from the valve seat fuel pressure from the pressure chamber flows inward and there strikes the inner valve needle, which until then was separated from the pressure chamber. If suddenly the entire pressure face of the inner valve needle is now acted upon by the pressure in the pressure chamber, this force impact can cause an unwanted slight lifting of the inner valve needle before such lifting is wanted from the standpoint of the injection course. This causes an imprecise injection and an increase in pollutant emissions from the engine.